Harry Potter's unknown sister, Mina Potter
by Mina Potter
Summary: This story is basicly a story with Mina Potter. She's an out going 5th year, and she's fairly friendly (sometimes a bit to friendly ^.^;). She looks pretty much like Harry, except with strait hair not untity like hair


Mina was getting tired of sitting in a closet all day every day during summer break. She had just been locked in her room because she was going to a school in England, and her Uncle Juan and Aunt Cilla didn't have enough money to do so and also, so she does go to a magic school. She had once lived in England, but she had to move to the United States of America when she was 2 because the Ministry of Magic thought it would be safer if she lived there. She didn't remember ever seeing her brother, Harry Potter, but she did write to him every once in a while.  
  
Mina had long strait black hair with forest green eyes. She had a lightning shaped scar, like Harry, but she got it a different way. She couldn't tell you because she doesn't even remember how or when she got it. Cilla and Juan never told her. In her current state, she was quiet thin, with the lack of getting food, because when they locked her into her room, they also cut down on the amount of food they gave her. She was also a 5th year at Rainspend Magic School, she had just finished up her 4th year 2 months ago.  
  
Mina wrote a letter to Harry as soon as she found out that Uncle Juan and Aunt Cilla weren't taking her to the airport. The letter read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
Those evil people I live with, they won't let me go! Please get me there and out of here! Thanks a bunch!  
Mina   
  
She sent it on the leg of her owl, Bunny.   
  
Two days ago, she just found out that Harry, Ron, Fred, and George were leaving 2 days before she received the letter, and that they were expecting to get there today. As soon as she found out, she packed all her stuff. She had Bunny in her cage, and her 5 calico kittens, Emma, Jordan, Bird, and Hana into their cage. And all of her books and robes in a chest.  
  
Mina heard a knock on the door and her head quickly turned to look at the door. "Mina?" she heard a British accent say behind the door.  
  
"Harry? Ron? Fred? And George?" Mina asked in her American accent.  
  
"Yep we are all here. Step back so that Fred can knock down the door," Harry said into the door.  
  
Mina heard him mutter something to Fred and Fred broke down the door quietly. Mina smiled brightly, as her brother, Fred, George, and Ron stare at her. "What? You've never seen an American?" Mina asked grinning.  
  
  
  
  
  
They looked at her astonished. It looked as though they had lost their words. Then Fred found his words. "Your prettier then we expected, you are! American girls are sure pretty. More then British girls, they are," Fred said.  
  
Harry smiled and hugged Mina with all his might. Ron couldn't help it; he walked up to Mina and gave her a hug and a kiss. Fred and George, who were talking about American girls, stopped and looked at him. While, Harry looked at Ron like he was crazy. Mina merle smiled, and started up a conversation with Harry. Fred and George pulled Ron back to them. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?!" Fred and George yelled.   
  
Before Ron could answer, someone said down the hall in a mean voice, "What's going on over there, Mina?"  
  
Uncle Juan started to walk down the hall, Mina slammed the door shut, and made Harry, Ron, Fred, and George lean against the door. "Oh shoot… oh shoot! He's gonna kick me out of the house if he finds out you guys are here!" Mina started to panic.   
  
"MINA OPEN UP THIS DOOR!!! I KNOW YOU HAVE SOMEPEOPLE IN THERE!! I SEE THEIR FEET!" Uncle Juan yelled.  
  
Harry walked over to Mina, and pointed out the window. "We have another flying car, we have to go into it before he breaks down the door himself! You and me are going to go sit in the car, and wait for Ron, Fred, and George," Harry said pointing to the car, pushing Mina over to it.  
  
Mina saw Fred and George draw their wands and point it at the door, and the door turned into iron. All 3 of them climbed into the car and Fred started up the car. Fred, George, and Ron were sitting in the front, and Harry and Mina were sitting in the back so they could talk. Ron kept looking back at Mina when she was talking to Harry. "It'll take us only a half day after tonight," George said as nightfall came. By that time they were over water.  
  
Mina nodded sleepily, as she put her head on Harry's shoulder and feel asleep quite fast. Harry set her head in his lap as he leaned back in his seat in attempt to fall asleep, after a half-hour only Ron, George, and Fred were the only ones asleep. "Now, Ron it's time for us to talk about that little incident that happened today, with you and Mina. What were you thinking?!?!" Fred demanded.  
  
"Well… uh…" Ron was blush intensely, "nothing."  
  
"That's right! You think nothing!" George's voice boomed.  
  
"Shhh!" Fred said pointing to the sleeping Harry and Mina.  
  
"Oh sorry," George said quieting down.  
  
By dawn, everyone was asleep, except Fred who was driving the car. Mina was the first one to wake up, and she looked up at Fred in the other seat. He smiled wearily and tiredly. "Did y-y-you sleep well, Mina?" Fred asked yawning.  
  
"Yah, but you didn't, did you?" Mina asked sitting upright.  
  
"No not at all," Fred said tiredly.  
  
"What time is it?" Mina asked, noticing that the sky was all blue, and there was ground under them.  
  
Fred looked at his watch. "11:30. We will be there in 30 minutes. Wake up the others," Fred said.  
  
Mina shook Harry awake and told him that they were almost there. Harry rubbed his eyes, and sat strait up. Mina looked at Harry, whispered something in his ear, and he laughed and nodded his head. She leaned over the seat, so that her head was hovering above his. Fred looked at her questionably. Mina bent down farther, and when her head as right above him, she kissed him.   
  
Mina fell back into her seat right when Ron shot up. Mina, Fred, Harry, and soon George, after he woke up and heard what was happening, were all laughing. Ron was blushing a deep blood red color. He shot a look over to Mina, but not a bad one. He just smiled, embarrassed, and sat back in his seat. Soon they were at Ron, Fred, and George's house.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were smiling as they pulled in. Their face had an amazed looked when they saw how much Harry and Mina look alike. "Hi I'm Mr. Weasley, and she's Mrs. Weasley," Mr. Weasley said, "Nice to meet you Mina."  
  
Mr. Weasley shook Mina's hand, then Mrs. Weasley followed. Then, a girl with bushy hair emerged from the deformed house that the Weasley's lived in. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. You must be Mina," Hermione said shaking her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet all of you," Mina said and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Hermione stared at her. "Yes? Why are you staring at me?"  
  
"It's just that you sound like an American, even though you were born in Britain. Amazing!" Hermione said examine her, and Mina blushed.  
  
"I've been there since I was 2. I'm 15 now," Mina answered.  
  
"When's your Birthday?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"April 23," Mina said.  
  
"Damn, your older then me," Harry said, and Mina smiled.  
  
"I am," Mina said, then Mrs. Weasley offered her to go into the house.  
  
"Thanks I'd love to," Mina said walking into the house.  
  
"Oh and Percy, Bill, and Charlie are all home," Ron muttered darkly when he said Percy's name.   
  
  



End file.
